Make It Up To Me
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: Kevin has been gone all week and Edd had become a target again. He comes home to see that someone is in his home... And a whole day early!
Edd was running.

It wasn't something that was done often but when the need arose he could, and would, and right now the need was certainly there. Eddy and Ed had already split off to draw some attention away from him but he still had four large jocks after him. All because he was gay and just so happened to be dating the captain of the football and baseball teams. Most of the people didn't care by this point. They had been dating for the better part of a year and they were seniors now… But Edd had a few tricks up his sleeve that he had picked up over the last few years.

Edd was quick on his feet and had stamina from being on the track and swimming teams since Freshman year when his parents forced him to get out of studying all the time and try something _new_. He didn't want to, and he felt he has plenty of reasons, but his parents were stern. He was surprised when they even showed to his meets when they could! Swimming helped with stamina and track helped with speed and by Senior year, he had more than a few school records under his belt.

That's part of what drew him to Kevin; Kevin helped him practice and in return Edd tutored him and then soon the friendly barbs that were thrown turned into flirting. The flirting went on for some time before something snapped in Edd, and when Kevin got a hard question right, he cheered for him (like always!) and threw his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Once Edd had realized what he had done, he pulled quickly away and apologized. Kevin grinned and surged forward to capture Edd's soft lips with his and the rest is history.

For a month, they dug their heels in and didn't want to admit what they were doing. The steamy make-out sessions were becoming more and more of a common thing, and more than a few times, Edd had to wear high collared shirts anytime he left the house. One night after the post-study-make-out, Kevin turned Edd's face to meet his and asked Edd to be his. Edd cried as he accepted. School was rough at first, but eventually most people just let them be. No one dared mess with Edd when Kevin was around but for this last week Kevin had been out of town for his Grandfather's funeral in the next state over. Kevin had to stay longer that the funeral date since his father had to work out some final estate measures. Calls and texts throughout the day was all that Edd got from his fiery lover but it was enough… 'It's not so bad, Edd… I'll be back Friday night and we can go see that movie that you've been _dying_ to see!' was what he said on Monday night and that had held Edd through this week of Hell.

Even though Edd talked to Kevin nightly, he never told him that he had become a target again. Kevin was already so torn up from his Grandfather's passing and Edd didn't want to add more his shoulders, especially since he couldn't do anything about it. Since Kevin and him came out as the 'first openly gay couple in Peach Creek High' they had their time in the spotlight, good and bad. At first, it seemed everyone despised them and most of the jocks tried to take their disgust out on Edd for the most part. They soon found that Kevin was very protective of what was his and he made it abundantly clear that Edd was _his_. Kevin got into so many fights in the first few months of their relationship that Edd was making weekly stops at the local convenience store to restock his first aid kit. As time wore on, things calmed down and people were beginning to understand. Now, Edd had more friends that he knew what to do with and their relationship is accepted... Sometimes. There still were people who didn't like them and would hurt them but Edd had depended on Kevin to always be there. And he was… Until now. This was the first week that Kevin had been gone and no one else was able to help. Nat was sick, Rave was busy with the newest school musical since he got the lead role, Nazz was on some sort of Cheerleader retreat, Rolf was back in his home country for the rest of the month, and everyone else that would help was in practice or otherwise busy. In short, no one was able to come to Edd's aid right now… and it sucked!

Turning down an alley, he could feel how close those boys were but Edd was just trying to get home. If he could get home, he would be safe. If he could get home, he could rest and call Kevin and everything will be perfectly fine once again. Or at least until tomorrow, but tomorrow Kevin returns, he would just have to make it through one more day of school. Suddenly, his shirt was grabbed and he was yanked backwards. A hand covered his mouth and pulled him behind a dumpster. Edd watched as the jocks ran right by him and his savior, yelling taunts and curses.

"That was a close one, Double D!" Eddy released him and Edd turned.

"Thank you for the help, Eddy, but how did you get away? You had three bullies after you!"

"Eh, I took one out and the others backed off. They threatened to 'get me' later but I ain't worried about that! Let's get you home, D… I don't wanna be caught out here right now. I'm pretty sure that those jocks will be lurking around for a while." Eddy turned and was making his way out of the alley with Edd following right beside him.

When the two friend's came to Edd's backyard, he sighed in relief. "Go on and get inside. I'm headin' over to Ed's for a few hours. Have fun doing your homework or cleaning or whatever else you gotta do. Later, D!" Eddy gave a short wave behind him as he quickly headed over in the direction of Ed's home.

Edd quickly made his way into his home and shut and locked the door. He closed his eyes and slid down to the floor, grateful to be safe for another night. Edd brought his knees up to his chest, rested his head on his arms and just breathed deeply. "One more day and he'll be back. He will make everything right again."

"Hey Babe, rough day?" a rough voice called out.

Edd snapped his head up, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth open slightly. "K-Kevin?!" and there he was! Standing in his home, leaning against the door frame to the living room, looking simply delicious with his black tee and blue jeans. Edd jumped up and threw himself into Kevin's waiting arms. "You're here! I'm so glad you're here! And early even!"

"My Dad got done with all that crap earlier than expected so we booked it back. You know how my Mom is, she had to 'reunite the lovers'." Kevin mocked his Mother's voice.

"Your Mother loves a good romance." Edd laughed and leaned up to kiss the Adonis' face.

"I missed you, Dork, but I am a little mad at you. You have not been truthful to me these past few days."

Edd's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"You know you aren't the only one I talked to. Nat told me some of what was going on. You didn't tell me that some of the jocks where gunning for you again. Every day you would tell me everything about your day but that. Why?" Kevin tightened his hold on the genius and stroked his cheek.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with one more thing. You were already so concentrated on your family and I didn't want to disrupt that. Your family needed your attention at that time and there was nothing that you could have done." Edd reached up and placed his hand on the back on Kevin's neck. "But I'm fine now and I have been all week. Most of your teams have been keeping a close eye on me and have stepped in so there is no need to worry." Blue eyes burned into green.

"Yeah that's another thing Nat told me… He's got detention for a month or something…"

"Yes, but I dare say, that those boys deserved it. I believe from now on Rave has Nat on speed dial…"

Kevin hummed and leaned down for another kiss. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue teased Kevin's bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow him entrance. Their tongues did battle for dominance and Kevin's won but Edd was far from very submissive. Edd pulled back a little bit, grabbed Kevin's bottom lip with a sharp bite and pulled. Kevin moaned and panted slightly while sliding his hands down to grab Edd's luscious ass and squeezed. Edd moaned and released Kevin's lip, eyes locked and passion flared.

"I appreciate the fact that you didn't want to 'burden' me more but you gotta remember, babe… You are never burden to me. I love you and I want you safe. That's why I fought so hard when we first got together. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt or anything."

Edd molded his body to Kevin's. "I'm sorry for withholding that information. I will do better next time. However, as much as I love telling you how much I love and missed you, I would much rather show you." Edd grabbed Kevin's hand and lead him through the living room and up the stairs.

"Oh really now? Well, who am I to say no?" Kevin chuckled and followed his boyfriend's lead.

Edd opened his bedroom door and Kevin entered behind him. As soon as Kevin closed the door, he was pushed against it by his raven. He was left stunned and speechless when Edd pulled away.

"We can discuss anything you want later but for now, I want all of your attention and love directed at me." Edd husked deeply. His voice sent tingles straight down Kevin's spine to his cock.

Kevin didn't answer, he knew he didn't have to, as he cupped Edd's adorable face in his hands and kissed him softly but his tongue demanded entrance to Edd's mouth. Lips parted and tongues did battle again as Kevin's hands found them sliding into dark hair, beanie falling off. Edd moaned and fitted his body closer to his lover's hard chest. Kevin slid his hands down Edd's sides to grip his shoulders and push him backwards to the bed. Once the back of his legs hit the bed, he grabs Kevin by the front of his shirt and they tumble down. Edd wraps his legs around Kevin's waist tightly and breaks the kiss just long enough to pull Kevin's shirt over his head.

"God, I missed this." Edd breathed out and threw his head back to allow complete access to his lover. Kevin just grinned and licked and kissed from Edd's mouth to his jaw and finally his neck. Hands gripped the hem of Edd's shirt and pulled it up and off and Kevin attached himself to Edd's neck again.

Edd pushed Kevin off him and scooted back to lay against the pillows. He took a second to mess his hair a bit before rubbing his hands down the front of him, Edd tweaked both nipples while he looked at his love with a sultry look and let a small moan out with an arch to his back. Edd moved down his torso and reached his jeans, unbuttoning and sliding them and his boxers down his legs as he leaned back and looked at Kevin with lidded eyes.

Kevin for the most part was watching his amazingly sexy boyfriend do a small strip tease for him before unbuttoning his own jeans. Sliding both jeans and boxers off, he crawled up Edd's body and nestled between his legs. They kissed again but this time Kevin pulled away, leaving a line of kisses and nips down Edd's neck, stopping to suck on a nipple. Flicking and rolling it with his tongue, Kevin's other hand was pulling and plucking his other nipple. Edd was completely under Kevin's spell and he knew it. He knew that Edd would turn into putty in his hands and all he had to do was hit the right buttons at the right time. Edd's back arched and his hand grasped at red short hair, pulling Kevin into Edd's chest more and moaned that sexy wanton sex whore moan that he knew drove the red head crazy. Kevin groaned and started to kiss and suck his way down Edd's torso. Stopping to dip his tongue into a navel, he took the hardened member in his hand and stroke it gently. Moving down, Kevin took the head into his mouth and sucked causing Edd to arch again and moan. Taking his tongue, he ran it down the length before sliding the head in again, and this time, sliding more into his mouth. Thanking God for no gag reflexes, Kevin was able to take Edd in one go. And continue to tease, suck, and lick until Edd was a blubbering mess.

"K-Kevin… St-ahhh-p… I'm gonna c-cum…" Edd stuttered out.

"No, babe." Kevin ordered simply.

"Kevin…?"

"We come together. Hold it for me." Kevin grinned and nipped at Edd's inner thigh.

Edd reached his arm out for Kevin to come to him, which he did willingly. Edd wrapped his arms and legs around Kevin and lifted his hips to grind their erections together. Kevin moaned and ran a hand through Edd's hair, grabbing a handful and pulling back, exposing his neck. Edd gasped and breathed heavily as Kevin bit down, leaving a mark. Edd reached one hand down Kevin's back and side until he reached his cock, grabbing it and making them athlete moan. Edd grinned and reached for his bed side table and grabbed the lube and a condom. Kevin released the hold he had on Edd's neck and hair to see what he had been reaching for and smiled.

"So did you touch yourself at all when I was away?"

"Well, I tried not to but someone would call me every night and whisper dirty things to me before hanging up rudely. I swear, the nerve of some people…!" Edd scoffed.

Kevin smiled cockily and grinded against Edd's hips, earning him a moan from the raved haired genius. "I was trying to get some phone sex but someone is too much of a prude. Some people, indeed!" Kevin grabbed the lube and squeezed a small amount on his fingers and probed Edd's entrance.

"You should make it up to me." Edd mock pouted.

"As you wish." Kevin pushed one finger inside. Moving it slightly, Kevin quickly entered a second and started slowly scissoring them. The familiar feeling of being stretched was almost Edd's undoing but he held his ground by closing his eyes and biting his lip.

Looking to Edd's face made Kevin even harder. He was just so fuckin' sexy when he gets like this. Dark hair tossed back, face flushed, blue eyes barely open, and his bottom lips in between his teeth… Jesus Christ, Kevin was so hard it almost hurt. He ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth and put it on himself. Pulling his fingers out, he grinned down at his boyfriend and pressed against him.

"Ready?"

"Always for you, love." Edd grinned and pulled Kevin in for a kiss as he slowly worked his way inside. Once fully in, Kevin broke the kiss and sighed brokenly.

"Damn… Missed this so damn much… I missed you…" Kevin groaned between thrusts.

"Y-yes… Missed feeling you like this. Don't ever leave me a-again!" Edd cried out.

Kevin thrusts harder and he brings his hands to rest on Edd's hips, gripping tight. Edd wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist again and began to meet him with every thrust. He knew they were not going to last too long. After a week apart, it's been rough… on both of them for different reasons. They needed this, they needed to realign themselves with each other.

"Kevin… m-more… harder… faster…" Edd propped himself up on his elbows to gaze into Kevin's eyes and they made love. It also gave him the chance to kiss Kevin's soft lips and feel his breath on his face.

Kevin kissed Edd back and gave him his all. He would not disappoint his one and only. This week apart has been long and he needed this as much as Edd did. Edd flopped back down on his back and held onto Kevin tightly.

"Kevin… I can't hold it much longer… oh God!"

"Me either, babe… Cum for me…" Kevin laid his head in the nook of Edd's neck and his thrusts became rapid and erratic.

"Kev… K-kevin… KEVIN!" Edd came with a force and clamped down on Kevin, making him moan.

"So tight... fuck, EDD!" Kevin bit down on Edd's shoulder as he came, leaving yet another mark to be covered up later.

Breathing heavily and starting to each other's eyes, both boy smiled and kissed one final time before Kevin pulled out. He took off the condom and threw that in the garbage can next to the bed and Edd grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned himself off. After the clean-up, Kevin laid down on his back and Edd pulled a small mirror from the bed side table.

"Well, you certainly out did yourself this time, Barr. You know how hard it is to cover up these marks you leave?" Edd pouted and yawned before laying down next to Kevin. Naturally, Kevin laughed.

"Well, Vincent, I never see you trying to stop me. In fact, most of the time you pull me close and beg me to bite you. So, shut up and go to sleep." Edd giggled and cuddled close. Right before he went to sleep he muttered a quick "I love you too" into Kevin's chest.

And they slept, smiles and all. Happy to be reunited again, right where they both belonged.


End file.
